Venganza
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO] [Segunda parte de 'Corte']. Porque Mikey tendría su venganza. Después de todo, ¡nadie podría meterse con su cabello y salir sin pagar!


**Nombre del one-shot:** Venganza.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato, Abril O'Neil, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato y Mona Lisa.

 **Pairing:** ¿Apritello? [Abril x Donnie]. ¿Leonarai? [Leo x Karai]. Raphlisa _(oshe ¬.¬/)_ [Rafa x Mona].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y algo románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **–Aclaraciones–.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1460.

 **Nota:** Segunda parte _(supongo, o creo, o como lo quieran ustedes(?)_ del one-shot **'Corte'** :'v

* * *

 **Summary:** Porque Mikey tendría su venganza. Después de todo, ¡nadie podría meterse con su cabello y salir sin pagar!

* * *

 _ **Venganza**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El muchacho de cabello de oro sonrió malvadamente entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Caminando de puntitas fue hacia la cama donde dormitaba con tranquilidad uno de sus tres hermanos mayores.

— _De esta no se libran…_ —declaró silenciosamente y seguido de eso rió malvadamente de la mejor forma mientras sus ojos de cielo brillaban de manera macabra y malvada.

Porque Mikey tendría su venganza. Después de todo, ¡nadie podría meterse con su cabello y salir sin pagar!

Dejando de lado a Leo, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Allí agarró el champú personal de su líder y lo cambió por tinte para cabello. Ya dada su travesura, solo quedaba esperar hasta el día siguiente, ya que el pelinegro siempre era el primero en tomar un baño.

Salió del baño y fue hacia la habitación de Donatello, tomó unas filosas tijeras y acercándose al profundamente dormido científico, abrió y cerró un par de veces las tijeras mientras su sonrisa maquiavélica se ensanchaba.

— _Ahora sabrás lo que es tener el cabello corto…_

Y rápidamente cortó con agilidad varios pedazos de cabello castaño.

Ya terminado eso y tratando desesperadamente de no soltar las risas escandalosas que tenía ganas de sacar, salió de esa habitación, y rápidamente tiró el arma por el desagüe que había en la guarida. De puntitas caminó hacia la habitación de su último hermano mayor. Entró silenciosamente oyendo los ronquidos de este.

Se cubrió la boca impidiendo las risas que querían salir, y caminó hacia el clóset del pelirrojo. Allí rebuscó alguna ropa que seguramente él jamás usaría, y una vez la halló **–en el fondo, muy en el fondo, bajo kilos y kilos de todo tipo de ropa–** lo sacó y lo puso por la cabecera de la cama, quitando la ropa que había preparado Rafa para ponerse al apenas despertar.

Sabía las rutinas de todos sus hermanos, así que esas bromas eran fáciles.

Saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal pintada enormemente en los labios, se sacudió las manos como si hubiera hecho algún trabajo sucio **–y quizás sí, posiblemente–** , y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar un par de horas antes de despertar gracias a los gritos y el bardo que se crearía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Se estiró soltando un largo bostezo, y finalmente se sentó en la cama logrando el primer abdominal del día. Sonriendo grandemente se quitó las mantas de encima y se puso su habitual suéter antes de salir de su habitación.

Y apenas salió, quedó quieto en la puerta y con una sonrisa torcida, tratando de aguantar las escandalosas risas que querían nuevamente salir de su garganta.

—¿Mm? Ah, buenos días, Mikey. —Saludó calmadamente Leo, con una toalla colgando del cuello, y con su nuevo cabello completamente blanco mojado.

Se encogió un poco y apretó un puño contra sus labios, en un intento de detener un poco más las risas. Pronto su cuerpo se encontraba temblando escandalosamente.

—Hola, chicos —saludó entonces Donnie apareciendo con su típica taza de café. Mikey lo miró, y sintió más ganas de reír **–Leo no se giró a verlo ya que estaba preocupado por su hermanito–**. El genio obviamente aún no había notado su nuevo corte de cabello—. ¿Mm? ¿Te sucede algo, Mikey? ¿Te sientes bien?

El rubio asintió rápidamente. Pronto se oyó un bostezo largo y una puerta abrirse. Rafa estaba saliendo de su habitación con un rostro adormilado.

Los demás lo miraron, y tanto Leo como Donnie quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos.

Y entonces el menor ya no lo soportó.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Rió escandalosamente el rubio, mientras se tiraba al suelo de rodillas y golpeaba este una y otra vez—. ¡Esto es demasiado, Kamisama! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —levantó la vista, viendo nuevamente la elegante ropa de Rafa, y nuevamente comenzó a reír como maniático.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, y quedaron totalmente paralizados.

—L-Leo… tu cabello… —apuntó Donatello hacia el blanco cabello del líder.

Este agarró un mechón, y abrió la boca espantado. Entonces volvió a mirar a Donnie.

—¡Tu cabello está corto! —exclamó hacia el científico, y este se tocó la nuca, comprobando que realmente la usual coletilla de caballo que siempre tenía ya no estaba, y que también estaba muy corto.

—¡AAHH! ¡¿Qué mierdas traigo encima?! —preguntó espantado el pelirrojo notando la camisa roja, el chaleco bordó, los pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos cafés elegantes que tenía puesto.

Y Mikey solo reía todavía en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago y derramando un montón de lágrimas. Entonces los tres mayores lo miraron de manera realmente asesina.

—Hey, chicos les trajimos… Oh. —Soltó una impresionada Abril apareciendo de la nada con una caja en las manos.

Los cuatro la miraron, claro que Miguel Ángel tuvo que aguantarse nuevamente la risa.

De repente atrás de la pelirroja aparecieron Karai Y Mona Lisa, y las tres parpadearon un par de veces al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran analizando lo que tenían enfrente. Y los chicos… bueno, Mikey volvió a reír pero silenciosamente y con maldad, mientras sus hermanos solo tenían las caras pálidas.

Y de pronto la kunoichi castaña sacó su teléfono y le tomó una foto a Leo, para luego sonreír juguetonamente como siempre.

—Nuevo fondo de pantalla. —Declaró con tranquilidad, haciendo sonrojar al pobre líder.

—Donnie… —Abril soltó la caja de la nada y se acercó al científico, hasta agarrar algunos mechones del cabello de éste—. Tu cabello… está corto.

—Ah… sí… —afirmó nervioso, desviando la vista y decidiéndose por decirle mil y un excusas o simplemente decirle la verdad.

De pronto la ojiazul sonrió dulcemente.

—Te queda muy bien. —Halagó con esa sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del muchacho latiera con desenfreno y un furioso sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas, mientras murmuraba una y mil incoherencias.

Mona Lisa se puso a inspeccionar curiosamente a su pareja, quien solamente podía quedarse de piedra y con la frente azul y los labios temblando.

—Mm… —La ahora muchacha alta de bonito cabello azul entrecerró los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del pelirrojo, hasta que finalmente sonrió animada—. Esos atuendos te quedan realmente preciosos, Rafael.

El aludido soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejó de tensarse, para luego sonreír con soberbia.

—Obvio, a mí todo me queda bien. —Alegó con altanería.

—Diva. —Soltó Donnie en broma.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con la mirada oscurecida.

—Nada, nada.

Enseguida la peliazul abrazó con cariño a Rafa.

—Ahora pareces un verdadero príncipe, mi querido Rafael. —Declaró alegremente la fan de los libros de la tierra.

Ante esa aclaración el chico simplemente pudo reír torpemente y abrazarle nuevamente.

Donnie y Abril se fueron a hablar… o hacer otras cosas.

Karai enseguida se acercó a Leo portando una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, y paralizando al pobre chico, y de paso asustándolo. Enseguida ella le despeinó el cabello rápidamente, confundiéndolo totalmente.

—¿Qué haces? —interrogó confundido mientras ella seguía despeinando y haciendo un desastre con su nuevo cabello.

—Asegurarme de que te veas bien —contestó con tranquilidad, y lo soltó, para luego admirar su obra de arte. Ante ella tenía a Leo albino y con el cabello perfectamente despeinado y hecho un desastre. Sus ojos brillaron—. Mira esa zukulencia papuh.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca más te cambies el color de cabello… o por lo menos no hasta que nos casemos.

—… ¿C-casarnos? —repitió dando varios pasos hacia atrás y pegándose a una pared mientras un furioso sonrojo aparecía en su cara completa.

Mientras tanto, Mikey solo se quedaba a observar toda esa escena, ya sin una sola pizca de gracia. Apretó un puño y frunció los labios con molestia.

 _«Mi venganza ha fallado»_ pensó llorando internamente.

Y ahora tendría que soportar los miles de corazoncitos que volaban por los aires y de paso lo golpeaban con suavidad cada que pasaba cerca de las parejitas.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
